


Concentration

by Katsnap



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, F/M, Luciel Choi - Freeform, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, When I'm bored, enjoy, mysme, this is where my mind goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsnap/pseuds/Katsnap
Summary: Honestly, all she asked for was a little attention. And for him to go to bed, god damn it.





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's not enough 707 naughtiness, and we all know this man is NOT innocent.
> 
> Enjoy.

            A frustrated sigh left (Y/n)’s lips as she eyed the red-head currently typing away at his desk. They should have gone to bed hours ago—it was pushing midnight—and yet he kept insisting he needed just a few more minutes. Just a few more, then he’d go to bed. This was the third night, in a week, he had done this. (Y/n) hadn’t actually woken up with him in bed for even longer.

            (Y/n) sighed again and stood up, her phone’s battery finally making that decision for her. “Luciel, I’m going to bed.”

            “Mm-hm.”

            “I expect you to follow in a few minutes.”

            “Yup.”

            “I mean it, Lu.”

            “Yeah, I gotcha.”

            She glowered a little at his back, since he didn’t even glance in her direction, before she turned and padded to the bedroom. (Y/n) plugged in her phone, then flopped onto the bed, nuzzling into the pillows. At least they still smelled like him.

            (Y/n) drifted off to sleep within a few minutes, too tired to dream, but when she woke around four in the morning and found herself alone in bed still, annoyance pushed her out of it. She climbed out of bed and made her way back into the main room. Sure enough, Luciel was still sitting in front of those damned monitors.

            Okay. That’s it. She was going to get some goddamned attention from him. She understood he had work, but he at least made sure to spend some time with her at night and in the morning. She was tired of this.

            (Y/n) stalked over and stood right behind him, her arms crossed under her breasts as she thought on how she was going to force him away from the soul sucking device called a computer. She glanced him over, frowning a little when she realized he hadn’t changed out of his outfit from the day before. That could not be comfortable.

            She leaned down until her mouth was right by his ear, and said lowly, “Luciel…you’re still awake.”

            Alright, (Y/n) had to admit, there was something very entertaining watching the former agent flail in his seat from being scared shitless by his girlfriend. He gripped the edge of his desk to avoid flipping over and turned with wide eyes and crooked glasses to look up at her. It was hard to keep a straight face.

            “Jesus, (Y/n)! I thought you were asleep!” he scowled, slowly calming from his scare. (Y/n) glowered in response and drummed her fingers against her bare arm. “What are you doing up?”

            “Exactly. Luciel, you’re going to turn into a zombie if you don’t get any sleep. _Proper_ sleep. Not a cat nap,” she scolded. “You promised you’d actually come to bed tonight.”

            “I-I know, I’m sorry.” He at least had the good grace to look guilty about that. “I’m nearly finished with this coding, I _promise_. Just a little longer, (Y/n)?”

            (Y/n) looked at him for a minute, eyes narrowed, before she gave a long-suffering sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “…fine. But I’m staying with you to make sure you do as you say this time.”

            “You don’t need to do that…” he protested weakly.

            (Y/n) responded by plopping herself on the floor in front of his feet and resting her head on his knees. “Get to finishing up, then.”

            Luciel scowled a little, but relented, looking back up at the screens. (Y/n) was still drowsy, so she was still more or less out of it. For some reason, despite being annoyed by the situation, whenever she was like this, she always tended to get…well, frisky. Something about sleep deprivation made her really weird (which was part of the reason why Luciel wanted her to go back to bed).

            She hummed absently, tracing designs on the top of Luciel’s foot (strange in itself, because she really, _really_ hated touching feet) while listening to his fingers tapping at his keyboards. Occasionally, she’d nuzzle into his leg, and he absentmindedly would pat the top of her head, sometimes running his fingers through her hair. (Y/n) loved it when he ran his fingers through her hair—she loved his hands in general, really. Those long, slender fingers were quite talented, after all.

            (Y/n) smiled slowly, thinking about all the things those hands of his could do…in less than innocent ways. She nuzzled his leg again, more into his thigh, and he twitched a little. Oh yeah….she forgot he was strangely sensitive in certain parts of his body. His inner thighs (understandable), his neck (no room to talk), his back (a little odd), and…weirdly enough…his wrists. She found that one out by pure accident.

            She glanced up at him thoughtfully, her sleepy body starting to wake up as her mind started to consider a better way to get him away from the computer. Say…that was sounding like more and more of a good thing.

            Luciel seemed to notice her stillness and looked down, brows twitching when he noticed her eyes gleaming up at him. “…(Y/n)? You alright?” he asked slowly.

            “Mm-hmm,” she hummed, giving a slow smile. Red flag. Red flags for days, right now. Luciel knew that smile. That was the naughty smile. She was thinking of something, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what was going on through her mind. “…what are you thinking about?”

            “Hm? Nothing, don’t worry about it,” she replied lightly, waving her hand dismissively. Luciel looked at her for a long minute, with her smiling back rather innocently (lies, this woman was never innocent), before deciding to let it go and turned his attention back up. (Y/n) grinned and shifted to her knees to face his lap.

            Luciel had almost forgotten about what (Y/n) possibly was planning, typing out codes without much thought, when he stiffened suddenly and froze, cheeks flaring with color. He looked down quickly, his eyes wide, and she smiled wickedly and winked up at him. She had somehow unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans without him noticing, and was currently palming him through his boxers.

            “(Y/n), what are you doing?” he managed out after swallowing thickly a couple of times.

            “Don’t worry about it. Go back to work and ignore me~” She giggled. She waved his attention back up when he continued to stare, and Luciel slowly looked back towards the screens. Finding it was now a lot harder to concentrate on his work. Especially with her fingers massaging his dick through his boxers.

            Speaking of harder, (Y/n) grinned as her ‘toy’ started to stiffen and length in its confines. Luciel was starting to get twitchy, much to her amusement, shifting in his seat and jiggling his leg. Good, that meant he was losing his ability to concentrate on that damned computer.

            Once he was nice and hard, (Y/n) decided to go the next level.

            Luciel felt when she tugged his boxers over his dick, and was about to ask what she was doing when his words got caught in his throat, and instead a choked groan escaped when a wet heat wrapped around his tip. He quickly gripped the edge of his desk to avoid accidentally breaking his keyboards, clenching his eyes shut as that wet heat moved further down his length.

            “(Y/n) …” he hissed through his teeth, managed to open his eyes to look down at her. The sight was beautiful, really, seeing her plump lips wrapped around his erection, her hands gripping his thighs to keep his legs open. She hummed in question, and he nearly groaned again at the vibration. “You’re…playing dirty….”

            She pulled him out of her mouth and chuckled, sending him a sultry glance. “What’s the problem? Shouldn’t you work on your coding?”

            “You know damn well I can’t concentrate when you’re sucking me off.”

            “Do I?” she giggled, a hand moving from his thigh to wrap around his length, slowly pumping her fist along him. “News to me.”

            “Liar. This is payback, isn’t it?”

            “Mm…do you think of me as that petty?” (Y/n) chuckled, licking the tip of his erection teasingly. Luciel shuddered, breath leaving him sharply. “I was just getting bored, is all…and you know when I get bored, I tend to think a lot.”

            “And…what exactly were you thinking?” he inquired, and (Y/n) nearly grinned at the heat in those liquid gold eyes, gleaming behind his yellow-and-black rimmed glasses. She gave a simper and merely returned to sucking him back into her mouth. Luciel groaned and (Y/n) was delighted when she felt one of his hands lace its long fingers in her hair. She gave a hard suck and was rewarded by a light tug in response.

            She did have to be mindful, though—while she certainly enjoyed hard and fast, she wasn’t nearly as much of a masochist as Luciel was a sadist. Hair pulling was nice, sexy even, so long as he didn’t yank. He knew her stopping point for pain and kinks, she knew her limit to avoid threatening her stopping point. It had taken a while for them both to figure that out.

            (Y/n) started to purr as she moved her mouth along him, pulling another delicious groan from Luciel, and he pulled again, a little harder. Mm…a little more was necessary, it seemed. So she carefully, very carefully, let her teeth drag along the underside of his shaft. The result was a dangerous growl and the tightening of a fist in her hair. He pulled her head back for her to look at him, his dick popping out of her mouth wetly, and she grinned saucily at him.

            “Naughty kitten.”

            “You love it.”

            He smirked and released her hair, pushing the chair back a little from the desk, and leaned back comfortably. “You never answered my question.”

            Damn it, he could look so damn good at times. She was a little distracted as she took in the sight of Luciel, his thighs parted and erection on display, cheeks flushed a little from arousal (that she was very proud to say she caused). His black tank top wasn’t tight, but it hinted at the fit body she so enjoyed feeling.

            “Mm-hm.”

            “What were you thinking about?”

            She glanced up, eyes meeting his. “What’s my incentive?”

            “I might be inclined to partake in them.”

            (Y/n) laughed lightly and she stood up, sashaying over to the hacker. “You’re inclined to partake in them now, if that hard on is anything to go by.”

            “I’m quite capable of dealing with it myself. How else do you think I dealt with my own dirty thoughts of you, back when we first started dating?” Luciel grinned wolfishly. (Y/n)’s cheeks pinked at the mental image. Nice.

            “Dirty boy.”

            “You love it,” he shot back at her. (Y/n) grinned and gripped the arms of his chair, leaning towards him. Her top fell open, letting him see her bare breasts.

            “I really do.”

            Luciel chuckled roughly and reached out to loop a finger around the edge of her panties. (Y/n) almost never slept in shorts, unless it was that time of the month. Yes, he did use this to his advantage at times. No, he was not ashamed of it. “Were you thinking about me?”

            “I usually do.”

            “Broad question. Were you thinking about fucking me?”

            It wasn’t often (Y/n) got to hear Luciel use such dirty language, but when she did hear it coming from him, it often sent a heated thrill through her. And he knew it.

            “I was.” Damn, that came out more breathless than she intended. Luciel grinned like a predator, his eyes glinting wickedly.

            “How?” he purred, tilting his head a little as he tugged at her panties.

            “By riding you.”

            His brows shot up at that, and he looked amused. “You must be pretty horny right now for that. You never ride.”

            “Your fault.”

            Luciel chuckled thickly, and patted her hip. “Then get rid of those panties and hop on, _cowgirl_.”

            (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, straightening up as her excitement grew. “Damn, you don’t have a cowgirl hat either, do you?”

            “No. I need to get one,” he admitted with a chuckle. “I’ll admit, I’d love to see you in a cowgirl hat and ass-less chaps.”

            “You would.” (Y/n) hooked her underwear with her thumbs and pushed them down her thighs, letting them fall to the floor once they reached her knees. Luciel grabbed the edge of his tank and pulled it off, tossing it aside, before he grabbed her hips to bring her closer. (Y/n) climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs and gripping his bare shoulders for balance. The desk chair was stronger than it seemed, much to (Y/n)’s relief, as the first time they had ‘played’ in it, she had been worried about it breaking underneath them the whole time. Kind of killed the mood. It was only after Luciel showed her how the chair was reinforced, that she felt more comfortable with it.

            Luciel squeezed her hips a little, but let her put herself into position above his straining shaft. (Y/n) leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his, making him smile and nuzzle back. “Giddy up, cowgirl,” he teased, making her giggle.

            “Yee-haw,” she replied, then sank down onto his length. A moan was pulled from both of them, and (Y/n) dug her nails a little into his shoulders. He fit inside her perfectly, not too long or thick, and it always felt amazing. She wiggled her hips, making him grunt a little and give a light pinch to her backside in punishment. She chuckled breathlessly, before shifting her weight to her thighs to start moving over him.

            (Y/n) moved slow and languidly, knowing it frustrated Luciel because he wasn’t in the mood for it. Occasionally, he’d give a rock of his hips to push himself deeper inside her, which would make her gasp, but wouldn’t make her move faster.

            “You’re pushing your luck, kitten,” he muttered, shifting position in the chair and grabbing the back of her thighs.

            “Problem, darling?” she teased lightly. Luciel gave a sharp look and surged his hips into hers, making her gasp and cling to him. “Ah! Luciel!”

            “I think that’s enough teasing.” He smirked, and with strength one wouldn’t think he had, he lifted her up as he stood and set the edge of her ass on his desk, gripping her thighs tightly. “You’ve got my full attention, so I expect you to keep it.”

            “L-Luciel…oh!” (Y/n) gasped when he thrust hard into her, and she had to cling to his shoulders to keep from falling back into his monitors. Luciel leaned forward to nibble at her neck, continuing to thrust hard into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him as close as possible, their movements making the desk shake and various empty soda cans fall to the floor.

            Luciel groaned, and buried his face into her neck, feeling that familiar and delicious pulling at the base of his spine, signaling his quickly approaching climax. He shifted a hand between them and used those long, deft fingers to rub her clit, making her mewl and pant in his ear. He knew she was close by how tense she was becoming, her muscles tightening and clenching.

            And then she was gasping and crying out, her body bowing against him as she cummed. Luciel followed quickly, the pulsing and clenching of her tight walls pushing him over the edge, groaning deeply as he filled her. Their orgasms left them breathless and leaning on one another to keep from falling over.

            “….fuck, we forgot the condom,” (Y/n) muttered suddenly, making Luciel laughed wearily and kiss her neck.

            “….it’s alright.”

            “Huh?” (Y/n) leaned back a little to look at him in surprise. Luciel gave that crooked smile she loved so much and nodded.

            “It’s fine. Really.”

            “But…I thought you didn’t want to chance having kids?” she asked slowly. Luciel hummed and absently stroked his thumbs against her thighs.

            “I didn’t, at first. But…well, how long have we dated, (Y/n)?”

            “Uh….going on five years?”

            “And when we first started dating, I didn’t want to even play with the idea of having kids of my own…I mean, look at what had happened to me and Saeran. At the time, I was still dealing with the agency, and honestly, dating you was still a huge risk,” he explained, looking into her eyes as he spoke. “But…well, to be honest, I’ve kind of been batting around the thought of asking you to marry me…and I found that I _liked_ the idea of having a family with you.”

            (Y/n) was stunned speechless, staring up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. He chuckled a little and lifted a hand to push her chin up to close her mouth. As she processed exactly _what_ was being said, she slowly smile.

            “You’re serious?” she asked.

            “Yeah. I love you, (Y/n), and I do want to share the rest of my life with you,” Luciel smiled, resting his forehead against hers. (Y/n) smiled broadly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And if children result from that….I’m alright with that.”

            “…God, I love you,” she murmured and kissed him sweetly. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Saeyoung Choi. You sure you can deal with me for the rest of our lives?”

            He laughed against her lips, and grinned.

            “Only if you’re sure you can deal with me.”

            “Sounds fair. I love you, Lu.”

            “Love you too, kitten.”


End file.
